Lalka Prusa
by alpaca666
Summary: PRUMANO Lalka Prusa w zupełnie innej postaci niż ta znana nam ze szkół. Gilbert traci ukochanego i na nowo próbuje odzyskać szczęście.


Widział cierpienie ukochanej osoby, łykał jej strach i reagował na niego łzami. Krzyczał i błagał by oddali mu jego kochanie. Na nic. Przyszedł czas zapłaty, jego marne życie to pierwsza rata.  
Nie zrobisz już nic. Historia skończona. Zostajesz sam młody żołnierzyku. Posłuchaj mojej kołysanki o czarnych sercach twoich wrogów, o podróży pod smolistą ziemię i o wołaniu do szarego nieba. Połóż się, zamknij oczy, poczuj zapach palącego się ciała i ogrzej się. Przestań się rzucać i oglądaj przedstawienie, słuchaj moich słów i pogódź się, go już nie ma, twoje kochanie już nigdy nie wróci. No już, zaśnij, nie myśl o bólu.

Obudził się w szpitalu, w bandażach, we łzach, o umierającym sercu. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć, patrzył ślepo w sufit, wspominając chwile ich męki. Wróć do mnie. Błagam zrobię wszystko tylko wróć. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego, nikomu nie ufam tak bardzo jak tobie. Nikomu nie dałem swojego serca, swoich myśli, swojego pragnienia czy… Uczucia. Czegoś co sprawiało, że byłem inny, ale tylko dla ciebie. Głosy, tak, to twoja służba, siostry, przyniosły morfinę, głowa do góry, zaraz zapomnisz, świat stanie się piękniejszy. Przytul się do starej poduszki i śpij. To będzie twoje lekarstwo.

Dwa miesiące z obrazami w głowie. Nie rozmawiałem z gośćmi, słuchałem tylko mojego brata. Głupi, naiwny nie wie, że ja odzyskam Romano. Jestem przecież Bogiem, ja go stworzę, będę nim władał, tak jak on zawładnął moim sercem. Czekałem na wypis, obrazy zastępowałem planami. Odzyskałem nadzieję i zaczynałem się uśmiechać. Nie przepadłeś mój drogi. Zaraz zabiorę cię śmierci.

Słońce, błękit i rześkie powietrze nie zrobiły na mnie wrażenia. Doskonale zaplanowałem gdzie pójdę, jakie rzeczy kupię i ile zdołam udźwignąć materiałów do domu. Przekonany o powodzeniu, od razu, po przekroczeniu progu wyciągnąłem narzędzia i rozpocząłem pracę. Długimi pociągnięciami dłuta, ryłem w drewnie i tworzyłem kształty. Nie grała muzyka, telefon rzuciłem w kąt, zasłoniłem okna, zamknąłem się, a to po to, by poświęcać się jak prawdziwy twórca. Jedynym śpiewem były dla mnie jego słowa „ Kocham cię, nigdy cię nie zostawię", to one dawały mi siłę. Delikatnie pieściłem palcami wyrzeźbione kawałki drewna, które już niedługo staną się jego ustami, jego szyją, rękoma, brzuchem. Romano czekaj, wybacz, że tak długo. Zaraz znowu będziemy razem. Siedemnaście godzin spędziłem przy tobie, bez chwili odpoczynku. Złamałem się tylko na chwilę. Usiadłem i oparłem czoło o blat. Złapałem cię za krzywą dłoń i delikatnie ścisnąłem. Jesteś jeszcze taki surowy, muszę dać ci więcej. Wrócę do ciebie za moment. Nie przejmuj się, że jesteś nagi. Jesteśmy sami. Jak teraz wstanę przyniosę ci moje ubrania. Daj mi chociaż godzinę snu. Jak ja za tobą tęsknię…

Nie odchodziłem od niego na krok. Kiedy wchodziły mi w palce drzazgi, nie reagowałem, gdy przypadkowo raniłem dłonie, jedynie wysysałem metaliczną krew. Już prawie, zaraz ożyjesz kochanie. Trzymałem go na kolanach i powoli malowałem mu piękne bursztynowe oczy, później zarysowywałem usta, zrobiłem mu czerwone policzki. Zawsze byłeś z nimi taki uroczy. Teraz też, prawda? Przecież się nie zmieniłeś. Krew z palców odbiła się na policzku Romano. Na chwilę zamarłem. Czy to znak? Romano przepraszam cię… Wybacz jeśli coś zrobiłem nie tak. Kocham cię! Kocham! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Przytuliłem lalkę do siebie i cicho szeptałem jak mi ciężko, mruczałem by już nie płakał, będę przy nim na zawsze. Założyłem mu perukę i zawiązałem warkoczyka , który miał imitować jego śmieszny loczek. Był już prawie gotowy. Wyciągnąłem dłutko i wyryłem na jego sercu napis „Własność Gilberta".

Spałem z nim prawie dwa dni. Byłem wykończony. Trzymałem go w objęciach i ogrzewałem. Wiedziałem, że uwielbia ciepło, teraz niestety już nigdy mi tego nie powie… Co z tego, mogę patrzyć na niego i uśmiechać się. On żyje, ale ciężej jest mu wyrażać emocje. W końcu się nauczyłeś co? Jesteś taki spokojny, cichy… Mój… Wychodziłem z domu w dobrym nastroju. Wiedziałem, że ktoś na mnie czeka. Dzisiaj oblejemy nasze zwycięstwo! Pij Roma! Nie chcesz? No dobrze, wezmę twoją porcję. Wybacz jeśli będę gadał od rzeczy. Stęskniłem się za tobą, bardziej niż ci się wydaje. Kiedy siedzieliśmy w kuchni, opowiadałem ci co mnie dręczy, trochę obgadywałem brata, zastanawiałem się co z Feliciano. Może niedługo nas odwiedzi? Zobaczymy! Będzie szczęśliwy, że znowu cię zobaczy…

To co czułem przez kolejne dni, to chyba szczęście. Byłem przy nim tak często jak tylko mogłem. Jedliśmy razem śniadanie, obiad, kolację, oglądaliśmy mecze, zasypialiśmy… Całowałem go kiedy był smutny, przebierałem go i myłem. Robiłem dla niego wszystko… Aż pewnego dnia odwiedził mnie Feliciano. Ubrany w czarną koszulę, czarne spodnie, bez stałego uśmiechu. Zaraz dowie się, że nie trzeba się tak zamartwiać! Zaprowadziłem go do pokoju, by pokazać, że Romano ogląda telewizję. Zaproponowałem mu kawę i zniknąłem w kuchni. Nie zrozumiałem dlaczego Włoch tak szybko wyszedł… No trudno, zrobię kawę dla siebie i dla mojego ukochanego.  
Nie dane było mi cieszyć się do końca. Dusznego popołudnia przyjechał do mnie Ludwig. Porwał Romano i nakrzyczał, że jestem niepoczytalny. Zagroził abym zajął się pracą i przestał wydurniać. Dlaczego on tak mnie ranił? Dlaczego on odbiera mi mojego…

Popadłem w depresję, płakałem, ciąłem się i raniłem. Nie byłem w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Znowu mi ciebie odebrano. Wybacz mi serce moje, nie potrafię cię obronić przed światem. Robiłem co mogłem, przysięgam, wybacz mi, wybacz i wróć!  
Nie jadłem, nie piłem, nie kontaktowałem się z nikim. Chciałem w końcu zdechnąć. Już nic nie będzie takie samo.  
Poszedłem do stolarza i wykupiłem materiały. Nowa nadzieja, jestem Bogiem, co to dla mnie stworzenie jeszcze jednego Romano? Kilka miesięcy próbowałem odtworzyć oryginał. Stworzyłem ponad trzydzieści nieidealnych kopii. Żadna z nich nie miała w sobie życia… Jestem slaby, muszę się poświęcać bardziej.  
I kolejny dzień, mojej emocjonalnej zagłady. Przyszedł do mnie ten kat, którego nazywam bratem. Spoliczkował mnie i zabrał wszystkie lalki. Wyniósł je na moich oczach i podpalił. Znowu widziałem jak ginie w płomieniach, znowu słyszałem jego krzyki i ponownie dławiłem się bólem…

Znowu obudziłem się w szpitalu, tym razem był przy mnie on. Leżał spokojnie i czekał aż go do siebie wtulę. Rozpłakałem się i tak delikatnie jak tylko umiałem schowałem go w objęciach. Wolontariusz zareagował, sprawdził czy nie robię sobie krzywdy i zostawił w spokoju. Spłynął na mnie spokój. Nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Bałem się skrzywdzić Romano, był chory, widziałem to. Pytałem się czy Ludwig zajmował się nim dobrze, głaskałem go i opowiadałem bajki, by nie myślał o przeszłości. W końcu możemy być razem. Wolontariusze byli okropni. Zawsze próbowali mi ciebie odebrać. Rzucałem się i uciekałem. Nikomu nie pozwolę cię tknąć. Tylko ja wiem jak jesteś delikatny i czego ci trzeba! Śpij więc spokojnie, psychiatryk ci nie zaszkodzi

Odwiedził nas twój brat. Uśmiechał się smutno widząc nas razem. Trzymałem cię na kolanach, byłeś słaby, muszę o ciebie dbać. Nie spodziewałem się, że dostaniemy prezent - książkę… „Pinokio"? Nie pamiętam tego, szczerze mówiąc. Dałem twojemu bratu cię przytulić. Wydawał się tak zatroskany i czymś przejęty, że nie mogłem na niego patrzeć. Niech już pójdzie, książkę poczytamy do snu.

Najmilsza wolontariuszka była czarodziejką. Dawała mi tabletki, po których nie myślałem tak dużo. W świetlicy nie przeszkadzałem innym, zajmowałem się tobą. Zakochaliśmy się w Pinokiu. Co możemy zrobić by odmienić cię w prawdziwego Romano? Czemu nasza wróżka nie chce nam tego powiedzieć? Kiedy zrobiło się ciepło, mogliśmy wyjść na zewnątrz. Opiekowali się nami młodzi. Nie interesowali mnie! Ty byłeś całym moim życiem! Pokazywałem ci drzewa, niebo i chmury. Zaprowadziłem cię do lasu i posadziłem na niskiej gałęzi. Lubiłem nasze spacery. Nikt mi ciebie nie odbierał. Znowu ogarniało mnie naiwne szczęście. Kocham cię.

Podczas podróży po lesie, usłyszeliśmy wołanie, ale nie reagowaliśmy na nie. Chcemy być tu dłużej, po co wracać do łóżka, gwiazdy między koronami drzew są takie piękne. Dlaczego mielibyśmy opuszczać to miejsce? Jesteśmy grzeczni, nie uciekniemy was, obiecujemy.  
Usłyszeliśmy wołanie, odezwał się stwórca. Wykrzyczał, że kiedy przyniosę mu najwyższą gałąź z drzewa i złapię wróbelka, ożywi mojego ukochanego. Nie mogłem pozwolić by taka szansa przeszła mi sprzed nosa! Mocno złapałem Romano i zacząłem wspinaczkę. Płakałem prze szczęśliwy, zaraz zmienisz się, poczujesz to co ja czuję i znowu powiesz po włosku „ Ti amo". Trzymaj się, trzymaj…

I co moi drodzy? Warto było tak naśmiewać się z chorego? Śmieszne było wołanie i wymyślanie głupot? Dlaczego płaczecie moi kochani lekarze, pomocnicy? To tylko jeden zły ruch i wasz podopieczny spadł. Złamał kark i zadusił się. Ale nie na wskutek wypadku… Jego miłość zaplątała się w gałęziach. Znowu go nie przytrzymał, świat kolejny raz mu go odebrał. Tego już nie przeżył.


End file.
